Broadway
by sarahyananda
Summary: Bella was being matched with her father close friend. What would Bella think when she finally met the guy? What will happen when some ex showed up? The Cullen University will prove her true feeling. (regular match) Sorry for my language if the tenses are still sucks. (All Human)
1. Chapter 1

P R E F A C E

The sun shine roughly trough my room window. My eyes lazily flutter open from sleep. Then I felt something flat beside my head. My hand out stretched quickly to the thin thing. Oh, it just a papper. Wait.. Paper ? Paper! My presticious paper! The paper where my song lyric lied. I grab it again, but unfortunately the paper is already tored here and there. SHIT.

Maybe that thing is really breakable, I can make it again tough. And maybe with a microsoft word on my MacBook. Get up too vigorous is not helping too. My head spinning absurdly. And of course I got tripped on my first step this Sunday morning. Then a big thud. The lamp table fall lightly with me. DOUBLE SHIT.

" Mom.. " call me little bit yelling.

" Yes, darling? Oh my God what happen, honey?!" exclaim my mother, Renee when she realize my situation. Me in pajamas, on the floor groaning quietly.

" Hand.. My left hand.. Ugh, this is hurt, Mom.. " The innocent table now hover above my left hand.

" Gosh! Let me take it. What happen, Bella? Why you down here with the lamp table? " ask anxious Reene. She help me up by wrapping her arm around my waist firmly supporting my weight. Then get me back to my king sized bed.

" I got tripped like usual, Mom. Maybe this time more serious.. " tell me to her and pointing slowly to my now-hurt-and-broken left hand.

" We have to go to the hospital, honey. I'll tell Charlie first. Don't you dare to move, Missy. " said Renee while soothing me then walk away to get my Dad, Charlie.

I can't argue. Not now. Not when my own hand is hurt as hell. So I just froze in the place Renee took me before, counting slowly on my mind and pray to the God I will be okay. Hopely. Not until my count go far more than 67, my dad rush quickly to my bedroom.

" Calm down, honey. Dr Carlisle is on his way here. Just held for ten more minute, okey? " inform Charlie kneeling infront of me. His breath is so quick, oh dude he's the one who have to calm down.

" Calm down, Dad. You waste your breath there. I'm fine, its bearable now.. " _Lie_. I have to tough, its the only way to get Charlie frantic lungs to get normal.

" You have to promise me one thing, Bells. Please dont do the tripped thing again, okay? Its shocked me to death! " plead Charlie infront of me. I want to giggle, but the pain is to intens. So I just remain silent.

" I cant, Dad. Its like my other sucks ability. You already know it, so – "

" Charlie, Carlisle here! " Renee voice made me cant completing my sentece.

Oh, dude.. The freaking doctor is here. I never meet this Carlisle, my family personal doctor is passed away almost six months ago. And now, my Dad usually get to his dear dear friend Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And I have to meet him now, I just didnt feel comfortable with another doctor checking me. Damn the lamp table.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: ONE OF MY FUTURE ?

While Charlie get in the main room, I cant help but wonder how does the dearly and may I can add the only Charlie friend look like.. Yea, another Charlie precious thing. He didnt do the social life thing, he had so many staff but Im sure as hell he didnt consider them as a friend. So this British man have got my father attention, something might be special on him. I wanna know what is that..

" Here she is.." Charlie rough voice drag me back to reality. They're here.

" I'll leave you, get her heal. " Then Charlie out of line.

" Well, hello there. Isabella, how do you do? Im Dr. Cullen " He introduce his self softly to me. His accent was awesome! I like him imidiately. He's like just on thirty, he's to young for his facial expression. Short neat blond hair, pale face, and a pair of blue eyes. Dr. Cullen seems really a quiet but good man. He really special guy. Now I know why Charlie is choose him to be his friend. Dr. Cullen have a enigmatic charm on him.

" Um, Bella. Just Bella. Nice to finally meet you, Doc. " admit me shyly.

" Bella then. What can I help you here, dear? Charlie said you got a problem with a lamp table? " oh Lord, are he really teasing me?

" Yea. My left hand hurt as hell. Is it broken? " I give him my broken hand, and he quickly examine it.

" My son had a same case as well as yours before. And I think its just gonna bruised. I'll give your dad the recipt to handle the bruise. " tell him with a calm voice.

" Oh okey thanks, Dr. Cullen. And maybe I just wondering, you already have kid? " ask me innocently to him. Curious as ever.

" I am. Maybe you wonder why I came down to America while I had a beauty little family in London." He stop for awhile thinking. " Thats because I wanna met anyone new here, feed the world, help someone I can help. Maybe I can conclude that as an exploration in my life. Dont think my family is not the first number at my list, I just wanna try something new. And I've done now. With your hand and the exploration. I'll be back to London shortly. " With a stunned expression, I hardly blink to him. He's the best man I ever met – instead my father. And realization hit me. He gonna go, my poor father would be alone again.

" Doctor, why you went back to London? Why dont you bring them here. You fit here perfectly. Charlie.. he's gonna back to quiet Charlie. You turn him to something I definetely not sure how. " ask me up to quickly I guess. Because when I finish, my lungs are numb. And hardly grasp for air.

" Oh, believe me Bella. I do care about your father. Charlie is really my best best friend. Ohh.. maybe he haven't told you so. " he narrow his eyes at me in disbelieving.

Huh? Something Charlie havent told me yet? What the heck!

" Tell me what? " I lock my head aside in confused manner. Im out of clue.

" The marri- I mean.. Umm.. holiday at UK! He and your mother wanna met my family, as well my family there. I told them a lot about you and your family. My kids is waiting for your visit. Maybe its a surprise to you, sweety. "

Okey, the quite controlled doctor was gone, Dr. Cullen is explain the trip up to happy, like something are the opposite from the other. Is he up to no good?

" Uh, really? And Doc, what you gonna say earlier? The marri or something? "

" Uhhh, its... The, The, The... The marina! We will spent most of our time in marina! Me and Charlie will go fishing then. The woman will enjoy the wind and scenery, and all of kids will play along there. Thats the plan. " he said smugly. Why? Whatever. But i can say he's nervous.

" Oh. Okey then.. I wanna try the other scene too. Seattle is kind of boring now. " tease me to enlighten the mood, its absurd when an older man is nervous while talking with me.

" Ha ha ha, definetely. Now you can take some rest, Bella. Get well sooner. " his encouraging smile comforting me. Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen is really special guy. I cant wait to see his beauty little family in London.

" I'll consider it, Doc. Thanks, see you later. " I wave my good hand while he stepping out my room.

Im alone again. Take a risk, I try to touch the already shown bruise. Its dark blue and maybe mixing with a bright red. Then, ow. I mean OW! Its hurting more. My skin look odd, a pale skin and a semi dark new bruise. Oh God, nothing compare for this extraordinary morning. I get suddenly from the bed and go stright to my super large mirror. Nothing change, Im still me. The odd clumsy Bella. Thin slim peson, dark deep chocolate brown hair that now in a big mess, paler face, and the other chocolate brown that is my too-large eyes. Silly girl, your left hand that is in a trouble. Not all over your body.

" Honey, you there? Can I in? " ask Charlie yelling a bit. He sound anxious. Something wrong? Are the doctor gave a false consideration? Maybe I get a phsycotic syndrome? Or some rabies thing? Or maybe the lamp table get me a zombie viruses? Do they have to cut my left hand?

_God, I feel dizzy.. _Of course not, silly. Thats just a little incident. You overact like always, Bella.

" Yea, Dad. I just finish brushing my hair. " Call me out.

' Crack ' the door sounded.

" You okey? Wanna some advil or a cream? "

" No, Dad. Im okey. Dr. Cullen is really a good man. Now I know why you choose him. " I grin widely to him. But, Charlie expression is kinda.. worry? Is it about Dr. Cullen plan to head back to London?

" Dad? What is it? " I ask him wary.

" Um, forgive your father boldly, honey. But its about one of your future.. " his expression remains careful and toughtful.

" I kinda wanna match you with Carlisle son. We've talked about this, I mean me your mother, Carlisle, and his wife. Actually with soon to be your fiance, one of Carlisle son."

I inhale sharply, for a moment I feel out of date. I mean all of them know, and Im not. How can! But- thats not the only problems. Why my parents got to the marriage thing so earlier. _Calm down, Bella!_ My inner goddess try to sooth me. But no way in hell!

" What?! Dad its not the Pride and Prejudice! I know I havent look for someone now, but someday I will. I can make my own decision, Dad. And please let me be!" anger wash all over my frozen body. Why Im this angry? With who? Dad? No!

" Its not the point, Bella.. Im not that stupid. I know you are more than can to do that. We're just helping you. Just met the guy, get to know him a little then you can make your own decision. Agree? " plead my dad softly. I cant resist it any longer. I hug him, hard. Oh God, he just wanna help me out. I love him so damn much!

" Oh Daddy thank you so much! Im so sorry I've lost my temper earlier." I smile apologeticly to him.

" I know, honey.. Believe me I know it. I do this because I love you, my Daughter. "

" Love you too, Daddy. " we stood still while I silently praying to God for the best fate.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE : FOR THE FIRST TIME

Sunday, my trip to London is had been arranged nicely. VIP class for the plane, five stars hotel for crash, and extraordinary trip all around London. Renee coax to packed my suitcase, I dont know why. Maybe she dont wanna her daughter look ugly or old fashioned on Dr. Cullen glorious family eyes.

" Just sit and wait, Bella. I want you to look fresh when we arrived there. I'll packed everything you'll needed. "

" Mom, you dont have to do this. I can packed my own suitcase.. " plead me softly to her.

But I just get shaked head. Oh dear.. My family is actually too nice now. I cant blame them because Im their one and only daughter, but this is no good. Something being hide.

The plane departure is on time. Im glad because Dr. Cullen is already waiting us. He head to London one week earlier than my family. Los Angles looked smaller and smaller when the plan left the LAX airport. A big sigh of relief left my body. _God, I hope this man is not that bad.. _maybe I can gave him a chance, wait. How can you're so confident that he will like you, huh? Its you that will kicked-out by London the time you met him. _He's as disgust as you for this matching thing._ Tell me to my self. I dicide to sleep when the next hour fly by. My Mom have to shake me wake when the plane is arrived. Holy Crow.. we're at London now..

" Charlie! " the blond hair guy on the crowd shouting. Dr. Cullen! Nice to see him again! But he's not alone.. Oh dude, who's that boy.. We kinda eyeing one another for a moment, he's piercing blue eyes to my chocolate brown pool. Like something have been made.. like a spark? A pull? Oh for God sake all of this is new for me.

" Hello, man. Nice to finally arrived here. " the two best friend bear hug distract me enough from the strange boy.

" Haha yeah.. and Char, this is my youngest son. Edward ? " SON?

" Chief Swan, nice to finally meet you. My Dad talk so much about you. Im Edward Cullen."

My heart sinks to my knees... that voice, that velvet soft voice...

" Call me Charlie, kid. Hi, Edward this is my wife Renee and my beautiful daughter Isabella. "

Ugh.. I hate being the center of conversation. I know my face is blushing like crazy now. So I just forcing a shy smile to the other then stare back to the floor. He just staring and gave a crooked smile infront our family! Its embarrasing!

" Edward, maybe you can help with Bella's suitcase. Charlie and Renee will take a ride with the Mercedes, you can carry Bella with your car. I'll wait you home." Carlisle command.

Wait, home? Riding alone with Edward? Huh?

" Dr. Cullen, I can carry my own suitcase, thanks. And maybe Edward doesnt mind if I bring my mom with me? You can have your time alone with my father. " said me a little panic I can say.

" Isabella, the parents have so much to talk about. Maybe I just head home and bring my wife with me. We gonna talk in the somewhere else. Edward will entertain you while we out. Believe me. " tell Dr. Cullen calmly.

Then unexpected thing happen.. Edward smirking and walk towards me, taking my suitcase.

" I'll take her, Dad. Enjoy the parental thing, everyone. " he said lightly. Im stunned, Carlisle smiling, Daddy nod in agreement, and Mommy.. She's like wanna fly burst in happiness.

Ugh.. this is absurd.

" Well, its set then. Lets go, Char. " Dr. Cullen wrap his arm into Dad shoulder in regular manner. They walk out to the parking place when I just stunned about whats happen earlier.

" So.. Isabella, you wanna stand here for a long day or go out with me? " the velvet voice ask. I risk a little peek to him and kinda struck after it.. his messy copper hair, pale face,piercing blue eyes, sharp nose, and that lips.. that structural full lips.. this man is actually adorable in so much aspect. And surpraisingly, he got the same expression as well I am.

" Ugh.. we better head to your house then. Waiting for our parents?" my voice are trembeling.

He snap back to reality then back smiling his fucking-charming-crooked-perfect smile at me. Im drawning more.. Im drawning for the first time. Like a big big crush I've never felt before. Oh man, he got me so easy

After he convince me for bringing my suit to his car, we walked towards a busy airport in silence. _Why he is playing nice? _I thought to my self. _Maybe just in front of the parents so Dad wouldnt have to shoot him death.. _mock the devil part of me. We'll see.

" Isabella, where do you go exactly?" Edward velvet voice full with amusement.

" Huh? " ask me innocent, looking behind where he's chuckled quietly. Oh.. I love that melody! _See how he made you fell to quick _scolded the devil part.

" My car is this way, dear " the amusement still the center of his smooth voice. Silly me! But, wait. He call me what?! 'dear' ?! Does my ears works?! I still can't move until he laughed out too loud.

" You really wanna freeze in those spot, Isabella? Is this parking lot that comfortable for you? You want me to catch up the picnic bag? " now I realize he already make fun of me.

" Shut up!" I said little bit annoyed but also can't hide my smile.

I walk back beside him. He ghosting one of his arm behind me, leading to the shiny silver volvo. _Swedish.. Classy.. _

" So, Volvo? Quiet a car, . " tease me to him breaking the awkward silence.

" Yea.. Something wrong? " he sounded worry. Worry? _He's worried I dont like his taste? _Cute!

I can't help but giggle.

" No, Mr. The Swedish made the savest car as long as I know. Nice to know you owned one."

I look up to steal a peek when he's looking down at me smile smugly. I quirk an eyebrow on confuse manner. Shot the look like _"what?"_

" Oh.. its just my thing. "

" Your thing what? " ask me much more confuse of his mind track.

" A car girl. A girl that know much about car is my thing, Miss Swan. " he grin at me when I'm blush like a school teenager. Damn it.

" I'm not. Because, I just know what I like. The Swedish catch my attention. And theres no way I'm a girl car. " challenged me.

" Well, for a sec. My thing is not just that to make you free of me, Isabella. " Make me free of him? Oh my godness, don't tell me that I'm actually flirting with this guy now. But, I admit it. Its fun. He's easy to talk, funny, and much much sweet in his way. I don't careif we actually in an airport parking lot.

" And what its your other thing, Mr? " what?! I can't stop flirt with him! My mouth sound like betraying my mind. _And following your heart _ a small voice screaming at me. No. I'm not that easily fell! Im strong, brave girl.

" You really wanna know my other thing? Just don't get shocked and faint here" I rolled my eyes at him.

" Uhm.. give me a chance to think about it.. uh.. umm.. I know! My thing are beautiful women" _**I'm not**_" cute" _**I'm not**_ " sexy " _**I definetely not**_"challenging brave girl" _**uhm, maybe this one**_ " and one thing.." he stop the path and look me straight on my eyes then leaned closer to my neck. He closing the distance with my ear than say " I prefer brunette. "

I stood there unmove because I know if I dare moving, his mouth-watering lips will brushing my ear.. so I stood there stuck like idiot. When he remained not moving, I push him back far from me and say "PERVERT!" a bit loud just for me and him.

He laughed hard, throw his head behind on the air.

" Its my thing. You have no right to comment on them." He said after handle his laughter.

" But its the truth, m'dear.. you are all Im asking for." His voice changed a bit serious.


	4. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR : THE CONFESSION

" Whatever. " Add me shortly, get away from his grip.

" This way, Ma'am " he open the front seat for me. While the crooked smile is making their way.

" Why thanks, Sir. " tell me grining like a complete fool. Well, not just me. Really. He seems like enjoying himself when fooling me around. Ugh, this fucking-Greek-guy.

When he finally enter the car, he swiftly turn the machine on, then get going smoothly. Wow. Looks like he's really know how to impress a woman. Dont know how much before me. His expensive tape playing some music I really knew well. But i forgot what that is. Damn it.

I let the music filling my mind while the silence still dominating the situation.

" Its.. its like.. Uhm.. " I wonder queitly. ' Oh! Debussy! Claire de Lune!' Damn my mother, its the classic music she always played for me when I was toddler.

" Claire de Lune is great.." I mumble more just to my self. Admiring the sound of soft piano. Remembering my mother's expression when the first time she found the old disc of my grand classic collection. But Edward heard it anyway, cause his head snaps toward my side like star struck by something.

" What? " ask me pure confuse.

" You like Claire de Lune? You know Debbusy?"

"Of course. Why not? My Mom is classic music biggest fan, so I just know what I like the most." Answer me truthfuly.

" Wow. No one was ever- I mean no woman was really attached on my music selection." He frown.

" Its great. I like pop better, its easier to make. But Claire de Lune and the other old instrument music, mostly piano is my thing." Tell me copied his style. We laughed together after my joke. Then he countinue,

" So, I just have to be a great pianist to be your thing?" he ask with a serious facial expression.

" Um, it depends on what you are playing and how 's it going." I try to take it lightly when my inner thought is wonder whats his actual motivation.

" Oh.. thats too much more easy to be _your thing_ then." He make the 'my thing' sounds like something funny. Shit. But his smug smile still wrapped on his beaty face when he making an easy conversation all the way to his house. Joking, laughing, even flirting! Oh my goodness! But its fun! He is funny! I cant resist to flirt right back.

" This is it. Welcome home, my soon-to be-wife."

"WHAT?!" shout me reflectly. " Dont call me that, Mr." I shoot him a glare. But he's just laughing his ass off.

" Why not? We're a match! You just have to imagine how's my son look like when it was you the mommy!" Oh, you are fucking joking, dude.

" , stop the 'marriage thing' talk and stop calling me those silly name. Got me?" I countinue to glare at him but I cant get the deep crimson that slowly creep down my cheeks.

" Oh , looks! Who's blushing now? I know you want it too, darling." Shut your dear mouth, bastard!

" Edward, please. Be serious. You really want this silly matching, engaging, marriage thing? You really have to tell Carlisle that you already have a girl friend, and then you love her, and just wanna marrying her. I cant just get you away from her.." I spoke fast, hoping he would know that is doesnt for me, that all of this is for him. I dont care the ticklish sensation when he close to me, stare intensly to my eyes.. Stop! Stick on your commitment, Bella!

"Um.. okey., thats the plan. I agree with you. But I have one condition if you want us to really doing that." I dont know if its just my eyes or something else, that I seen an amused twinkling on his green eyes. Honesty, a part of me was glad that all of the pride and prejudice thing was finally over. But, the very very small part of me, a deep part that I dont know what was unbelievable hurt.

_He's already had a girlfriend.._

I frown a little. I barely know this guy and hurt because this most handsome guy on earth that I dont know is exist before is already had a girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with me?

" Whats that?" ask me flatly.

" But you really have to do it with all of your heart, mind, and body when I finally tell you. Promise?"

" Ugh! You're overact, Edward. Okey, you got my pinky promise. Satisfied? Now, what the hell is your conditions so we can plan it."

" Okey.. the condition is.. " he look after my eyes. Searching my soul on it.

" .. You. Hvave. To be. My. Girlfriend." The crooked smile back on his pretty face.

" Thats the condition." He said smugly.

" WHAT?! " its the second time I used to yell at him. Seems unlady like. But I cant help it! This man always came with such an absurd ideas. I stood still, stunned, until he started to talk again.

" Yea, si I can tell my Dad that I already had a girlfriend, and then I only love her, and I just want to marrying her."

" Damn it, Edward. Thats worst! " explain me, well, not explain I think when I really used to yelling at him this long conversation.

"Nope. I got your pinky promise, baby."

" Dont 'baby' me, Edward. You cant be serious . please tell me you're just making fun of me! Please, please! " beg me to him.

" Nope. So.. Its official now. You. Are. Mine. " he stare back at me. Fulfilling the other question on my mind that he really fucking serious.

" Ed-"

" Shhh.." he cut me out while getting closer to my now burned face. My heart started beating frantically.

"Just let me prove it to you. How I really attrached when the first time I saw your picture. When the first time I see your face this morning on the airport. I have waiting you for a years. Wait to just look what the angel look like, how can I get to know her better. And I wont wasting this chance. Just please Isabella, let me try.."

I countinue to frown, my eyes boring at his beauty feature, how pure his motivation.. but, we barely know. I dont think it will work this early. But he've got my pinky promise.. I dont think it that much, but..

" Will you? Please, Bella. I will be whatever you wane me to. I've been suffering wait for this day. Maybe its just a few hours we finally met. You can think, and maybe call me a physcho is you want. But you have to know that I like you.. I love you before I even know who are really you. But since right now I knew a few of yourself.. My heart couldnt take it if I wont took this chance. I will love you with all of my heart, my body, my soul.. I never felt this way before. Please, let me be yours. Just to know one another better. I want and I loved this matching thing because I know it was you that will be mine. Sooner or later. And I'll take the sooner. Please.." he look like a lost boy. So.. scare.. like he afraid of loosing his only puppy.

" Edward, I-"

" Yeas or no. Just yes or no." He cut me off again.

I stare back to his smoldering eyeas again.

_Is he really like me? Love me?_

His eyes like answering all of my fear.. I have to say it. Sooner or later. Like he has said.

**AN : What will she say? Ohhh.. maybe you guys can give me some more love by reviewing and you'll know it soon! Ahaha I love ya - Sarah**


	5. Chapter 6

**THIS IS IT FOR ALL OF YOU! ENJOY!**

CHAPTER FIVE : NEW WORLD

" Yes.. " I whisper softly to him.

A bright hopeful smile creep down to his beauty figure.

"Really? You are mine now? Seriously?" I nod carefully at him.

" Say it. "

" Yeah, now Im officialy yours."

Silent.

Silent.

Surpraisingly, he scoop and hug me fiercely, I hesitant for a moment. But when I know and absorb what exactly happened, I hug him back warmly. And whispers to his left ear,

" You're very welcome. " he chuckled then, but didnt let me go.

" Edward, dont you think this started to getting awkward?" good, now I sounded like a fool. But unfortunately he let go of me. Wait, what? _Unfortune? _I have to be kidding and sounded like a whole-way-creep. Then, _**Fortunately **_he kept his arm securely on my waist. Oh.. how good it felt just on his arms.

" I dont think so. I just gave my new girl a hug. We havent make out yet." His eyes gleam with amusement. So, I can take it seriously. _Its just a playful joke_. A pang of dissapointment wash ovey my body. When I wanna throw him my best sarcasm exercise, a short dark hair pixie came out running from his wonderful house.

" Isabella! You finally here! Hi, Im Alice. My Dad told me so much about you. Oh, how happy I am you could make it here! " I didnt know how to react for her excitement. So, I just frown. How generous of me!

" Excuse my little sister, Bella. She's so excited to met you. Even when the first time Dad shown us a pict of you. She's screaming so damn loudly, and said _' OMG! she'll be my bestest friend! She's so pretty! I know it already', _and bla bla bla." Now its me that laughed my ass-off. Edward tried to squirm and sounded like his sister.

" Oh, thats not the best part, dude. I was just screaming because getting excited. Then may I know who the one who stole Isabella picture after Dad left the house? And may I ask who making a poetr, song, and-" She started to rambling with her little arms crossed over her chest. I couldnt believe this tiny little person have a big brave and affection. I liked her immidiately. I came closer to her figure, and held her little wrist with my palm .

" Hi, Alice. Im Bella." She stop her rambling and listen to me. " I believe we could be a best friend with 'forever' if you want it." When I finish she was screaming like crazy.

" BFF ! " she cried out loud. And pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I wonder how her tiny little figure could manage such a great force.

" Alice! Could.. not.. bre-..ah.. breath! Alice! " all I manage to squek when she squeezed me. I just got a light chuckle from her. After a bit more moment, she left me unexpected. Leave my body limb. When I prepare my self to crush the ground, two strong arms wrapped around my middle firmly. Supporting my half weight when make me stand with my own feet. Of course that was my knight, Edward. He steadying me but stick his arm back to my waist when my feet take their regular job, pulling me closer to him.

" Uh, thanks. " I said slightly embarassed. I blushed furiosly.

" Nonsense. I'd be the one who have to thank the God. I think I cant take it if you gonna kiss the ground instead of me, love." He chuckled, I think he's enjoying make some fun of me.

Trough all the show, I didnt realize there was an innocent eyes looking the whole way we interact. Until a high fived squirm make me jumped a little. It was Alice of course.

" OH MY GODDESS! Did I just hear someone calling another one 'love'?! " she ask while jumping up and down.

" Uhm.. I dont think so, Alice. Cause I didnt heard anything.." told me with flat face. Trembing. I didnt think what his family would thought that we went to quick. So.. I just played innocent to her. But then, the knight became the bad guy.

" Oh? You havent and didnt heard it, love? I'll manage to say it louder another time." He said, looking directly to my eyes. Damn it. He want them to know it? Oh please, its just like blackmailing me infront of Charlie. Darn.

**AN : This is short, I know. I just wanna direct the 'yes' lol. So show me some love by reviewing and I'll post more! Love ya! - Sarah **


	6. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter six! Enjoyyyy3**

CHAPTER SIX : UNACCEPTED SURPISE

We spent the noon on the house, talking with Alice mostly. When he finally getting bored of me ignoring him and countinued a girl stuff with his sister, he drag me out the room and yelling to Alice " Its my turn now, annoying little pixie! Stop stealing my girl from me! " I giggle of a bit confrontation.

" Where you wanna go? " ask me to him when we got to the house's backyard.

" Make you for my ownself, clearly. We'll go to my bestest place to think. Mostly about you of course." He chuckled a little.

" Really, Mr? I think its sound like a creep when you thinking about someone who doesn't even knew you."

" Ohh.. its kind of sad, actualy. Thinking about someone who doesn't even thinking of me, who doesn't even know me.." he fake a tears, clinging his chest dramaticly.

" Oh, you are absurd, Edward." Said me with a rolling eyes.

" Absurd or else, I still yours, sweetie. " now I just can look down beating the blush.

" Here we are! My gorgeous meadow.." my head snaps back to his loud voice.

I have to admit it. This meadow is.. Oh God.. No word.. Speechless.. I dont know if the place like this one is even existed. Maybe. But Im sure as hell not in this earth, maybe on the Olympus Great Garden or maybe backyard. They must be had the artful naiad or nymph to make their garden _this_ great. But this meadow..

" You like it? " Edward velvet voice cutting my inner rambling. He sounds so hopeful.

" Edward.. Wow. This is the most gorgeous place, I dont even knew exist!" I answer truthfuly.

" I told ya, ma dear." I cant help but laugh at his fake old English accent.

" This is the place, I use to think about whatever I had in mind. And that mostly about you. I never bring anyone here, but you. When I dont think I could fall to someone, and started to think that I was guy, you came into my life." Oh God.. how can he did a great speech unprepared? I peek to his side. He doesnt look at me like usual, he just stare far straight to the light on the open space in the meadow.

" I just want you to know. You have been my center world this past year. One year, twelve months, a thousand days.. its not a small amout of time. I've known you, waiting for you, fallen for you, and I've loved you ever since you doesnt even know me exist. I took the chance, didnt I? "

" Yes you are. I havent know every single thing of you, but.. its like I've know it. Not your whole self, I know it. But I know your little heart, and what the hell is through it. Im so sorry the wait take so long." I smile apologeticly at his pretty face.

" Worth it. I have all I want now. " he admit shyly.

I touch his face, hoping to sooth his worry. I want so badly to confess what have been growing on the deepest part of me this past hour..

Yes. I have to do this.

" Ed-"

" EDWARD!" a woman loud shout cuting my sentences. Again. Wait, who's that?

We began to shocked then panic, scanning the wood. Then a blonde girl came running toward us. She had a horrible face, she's pretty with a curly blonde hair, little face.. but the tears is messing her make up. Who the hell is her?!

" Edward! Gosh! I think I would never ever see you again! Dont you ever do that to me again! " she's now on Edward's body. She hug him tightly, ignoring me. Shaking with tears. I lowering my hand from his now shocked figure to my side with a pain... hurt..

_Who's her? Why she's here? How'd she know this place? And what the hell is she's doing right now?!_

_Is her his girlfriend? His true love?_

_So what he fucking did to me?! What the meaning of all of this? The confession, all the love thing? _

I know its barely a day, not even. But all he have said before its just too right.. he's eyes arent lied, his word is pure from his heart.. What if its just an acting? Infront our parents, Alice, infront of me?! Why wasting time to do this? Why dont he just accepted my later plan?

Then a realization hit me.

_Am I just a game to him? For another trophy for him?_

I back up little by little, not sure what gonna happen, and what I'll doing. I wont dare take a look for a happy couple little ceremony. I wont dare look at the monster again. The monster that already have my heart.. for his another trophy..

Its just a few moment all the confession.. but I didnt need that again. All of the promises is broke by just all of this thing. I dont need him, I dont even wanna know who's him.

When Im sure is far enough, I took off running.

An intens pain shoot trough my numb body.

**AN : Kind of sad.. for just a begin, its not only the conflict. There's much much much much mooore. Its just the begining. Will you leave me some love by reviewing if I beg? I love ya all - Sarah**


	7. Author Note

**AN: guys, I dont think I can countinue this story if all of you didnt appriciate it well.. hmph, maybe someone wanna cheer me up?**


End file.
